


光年以下的事

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 原作衍生，全员存活轻松向ooc有，性明示有
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 9





	光年以下的事

庭园里的黄玫瑰盛开得正艳，娇花中间围着一张圆木桌，应季被漆成了白色，与四周互映出清新又不失温馨的格调。桌上两只平底杯里盛着色泽纯正的佳酿，对坐的二人正是银河帝国名闻遐迩的“帝国双璧”。  
蜜发的元帅闪烁着一双颇含调侃意味的灰色眼珠，朝气蓬勃又不失沉稳，笑吟吟地询问面前的挚友：“今天不是轮到你值日了吗？”  
异瞳的俊美男子摆出“放过我”的表情，连连摇手道：“我借口身体不适婉拒了陛下，你千万不要透露给别人知道了。”  
“你现在大喇喇地坐在我家后院里，比花都招蜂蝶，还担心别人会看不到你？”  
“你叮嘱一声，只当我没来过便是。”  
“堂堂罗严塔尔元帅竟做出这等欺上瞒下的事，你觉得陛下会不知道吗？”  
“以陛下在洞察人情世故上的贫瘠来看，恐怕真不会知道。除了梅克林格阁下以外，已经没有人能坚持下去了。”  
个子小巧些的那位深感赞同地颔首：“就连毕典菲尔特也快要崩溃了，凯撒还是太寂寞了……”  
“要是吉尔菲艾斯大公在这里就好了呀。”  
“凯撒恐怕是最这么希望的人。”  
两位挚交的密友互相看着对方，惋惜地摇了摇头，又不禁为彼此能维持热络的联系而倍感欣慰，不由相视一笑。“哎……这些感伤的话就不要说了，酒可是好酒，不可辜负。”

与此同时的凯撒莱因哈特正百无聊赖地坐在费沙歌剧院的皇家包厢内，身边仅有近侍艾密尔作陪。华丽的金色长发在场景灯光的反射下流光溢彩，凯撒的精神面貌极佳，却神情厌倦，那出“诸神的黄昏”在舞台上也着实不如真枪实弹来得精彩——奇怪，盛世太平，果真无聊。  
要说这位金发狮子帝异于常人的地方，不单在于他绝世超伦的美貌、出群拔萃的军政能力，还有旁人私下里才敢议论的他本人在欲望方面的匮乏。众人平日里所见到的凯撒，是一把收在镶着玉珠与宝石缀饰的刀鞘里的宝刀，精致又名贵，只敢远瞻仰拜，舍不得磕碰；而战场上的凯撒则是出鞘的利刃，线条优美的刃纹上寒光溅血，在杀伐对弈的快感中淬火，耀眼至极。也只有在战场上，众将士才能有幸见到莱因哈特激情四溢的模样，若撇开战火所燃起的智勇豪情不谈，这位金发青年实则欲望极其寡淡，对诸多人间乐事提不起兴致，可谓是一个乏味的工作机器。  
末了他备车回大本营，军务尚书奥贝斯坦果不其然在办公处等着他。现今举国稳定，局势大好，莱因哈特得了空闲，不时便安排众提督一同看戏听曲儿，可骑马观花都游遍后，少了战事滋养的凯撒仍不免心生寂寞。奥贝斯坦便见缝插针地谏言催婚，索性闲着也是闲着，不如抽空把婚给结了。莱因哈特被他看似不温不火实则咄咄逼人的言辞惹恼了几次，不想再和对方客气：  
“朕看卿也很是得闲，怎么不结婚解聊？”  
“臣成不成婚不过是私事，陛下成婚却是公事。”  
“成婚于朕也是私事。”  
“古往今来皇帝都立有后，这是您身为帝国皇帝应尽的义务。”  
“从来如此，便对么？”  
“如不留下子嗣，将来由何人继承罗严克拉姆王朝？”  
“谁要是有本事便来抢，朕不介意让贤。”  
军务尚书的蓝色义眼不快地闪烁了一下，继续用古井无波的冷彻嗓音说道：“陛下，皇妃并非只是帝王的妻子，更是一个必要的职衔。方今盛世太平，您应当设立一位皇妃与您分享权力，共同治理天下更为适宜。”  
“那朕不如直接割出一半的统治权，另设一个副皇帝，也省得去为皇妃一职费尽心思。当然，如有德才兼备、于政略方面颇有真知灼见的过人女子，女皇帝同样可取，不必非要强制以婚姻关系纳入皇室，更可自主与人成婚。卿意下如何？”  
一听凯撒那套“正副皇帝”的言论，倒是像“某位终结者”的腔调。如只是皇妃一职，奥贝斯坦还有得人选举荐，可要谈到女皇帝，却没有哪位女子能真的能做到与莱因哈特匹敌——男子中同样没有。所谓皇帝，就只能有一位，莱因哈特谈起副皇帝，必然也是想着自己的挚友齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，奥贝斯坦将“第二人危险论”贯彻了数年，断不会允许莱因哈特真设立个副皇帝。  
今日也没说得过陛下，军务尚书借口鸡胸肉打折漠然退去，再次无功而返。  
莱因哈特目送军务尚书的离开，不快地转过椅子，不想再看到那抹身影站过的地方。他并非对设立皇妃毫无想法，只不过不想公私混为一谈。换做从前，莱因哈特认为发展男女关系作为消遣未尝不可，可一路经历至此，越发觉得男女情长实在没什么意思。他本身就不是喜欢与他人作感情交流的人，最为珍视的也只有长姐安妮罗杰和挚友吉尔菲艾斯，除开这二者之外，他从来就没想过另寻亲友。身为皇帝就得成家、延续后代，这是哪来的道理？现在他才是银河帝国的最高统治者，他不想成家，便废掉这不成文的规矩，谁都不得勉强。若有意见，就自己当个皇帝看看。  
狮子帝忿忿地想着，搬过一摞公文开始批阅，忙到夜深才畅快地舒了口气。

新帝国历003年6月22日将是凯撒莱因哈特的登基纪念日，举国同庆，最为开怀的当属凯撒本人。为了这一天，他的姐姐会来看他，吉尔菲艾斯也会从海尼森赶回来，实属大喜的日子。他难掩欣喜之情，同去年一样，盛邀吉尔菲艾斯留在费沙陪他待上几日。  
登基纪念日前夕，红发的大公带着一盒包装素雅的蛋糕与一瓶甜酒悄然来至凯撒的卧房前，无需敲门便有人将他放了进去。莱因哈特已经解掉了披风，桌上预先搁着一瓶帝国历410年酿制的葡萄酒与两只酒杯，回头见吉尔菲艾斯带来的伴手礼，不免嫣然。这款低浓度的甜酒在青少年中颇受欢迎，却出于维护帝王家面子的关系，鲜少在凯撒的餐桌上出现。至于这盒法兰克福皇冠蛋糕，则是莱因哈特除开长姐亲手烘焙的糕点以外最爱的一款。想必在来费沙之前，吉尔菲艾斯还专程去了一趟奥丁准备这些。  
“你来应该是我招待你，怎么还给我带东西。”莱因哈特一边说着，一边不含糊地将蛋糕与甜酒收下：“去了海尼森那边还习惯吗？”  
他原本是问的一句客套话，等着嘘寒问暖后两人好开始饮酒叙旧，谁知红发友人却郑重地摇了摇头，一脸诚恳道：“不在莱因哈特大人身边，身处哪里都不习惯，就连奥丁也觉得陌生了。”  
莱因哈特稍感意外，更多的是掩不住的开怀。“总想着你去了海尼森，虽然常常见不着面，也比呆在我身边安全些。”他微微倾斜了脖子，俏皮地露出一抹笑容，“不过你话虽这么说，却似乎过得不错，红发比我上次见到时还要漂亮了。”  
不知是他哪里学来的话术还是真情吐露，红发青年无奈地一笑，欠身替二人酌酒。  
提及近日的时事，倒没有什么特别值得挂心的，最烦扰莱因哈特的是成婚一事，而他立刻想到吉尔菲艾斯似乎还没有过恋情。秃鹰之城一事之后，他隐隐留意到长姐对挚友抱有他不曾察觉的情愫，要说起最适合将长姐托付的对象也不作他想，但前朝遗孀与当朝重臣在一起是俗世绝不可能容忍的。莱因哈特又想到，他是帝国皇帝，如果他想让长姐与挚友顺理成章地在一起，他大可以这么安排。不过他却清晰地发觉自己并不这么希望。和自己较了一会儿劲，狮子帝心生烦闷，却说不出合情合理的缘由，转而问道：“吉尔菲艾斯，你认为我需要设立皇妃吗？”  
他暗自下了决心，其沉重程度不亚于遗嘱：如果吉尔菲艾斯认为他应该结婚，那么吉尔菲艾斯自己也得结婚才行。  
高大的红发青年但笑不语，缓缓摇了摇头：“我并不认为莱因哈特大人需要旁人来指导您做什么。皇妃一职，或许十分重要，但请原谅我自大地不能将您单纯看作一位君主——我不希望您因所谓的天职而牺牲自己的本心，您的本心应当凌驾在天职以上，这是唯独您才能做到的事。”  
温润有力的声音一如既往地令金发青年胸腔中的郁结散去，如他所想，吉尔菲艾斯永远是那个最懂他的人。“那你呢？你有没有想过成婚，找寻一个与之相伴一生的女子？”  
“莱因哈特大人可曾记得我们过去谈及婚姻与相爱之事？那时候您说，‘如果没有爱就不应当结婚，被强制的则另当别论’，我深以为然。”  
金发的帝王等了半晌，也不见挚友向他坦白自己是否“爱恋”着什么人，把不准对方是不是有所隐瞒，而对方确实不像有成家的心思，并非因他单身而被连累，心下宽慰了些。“如果没有爱，就不应当结婚。我仍这么觉得。”他停顿了一会儿，悠悠道：“不过，我也要向你坦白，我曾经有段时间认为政治联姻也未尝不可——在夺得天下之前。”  
他仔细留意着吉尔菲艾斯的表情，见挚友面上一闪而过的不快，不禁腾起捉弄了对方的孩子气的快意。“当然，这件事已经不了了之了，如今我也不觉得有什么成婚的必要。奥贝斯坦常常借用世俗伦理想‘强制’我成婚，想必他也不会使出什么不正当的手段，我拖着便是。”  
红发大公默然地望着他的主君，垂眼将目光落到酒桌上，酒酿的投影像血液一样鲜红，令人略感压抑。莱因哈特看出他也不想继续这个话题，继而说起近日的另一思考：“皇妃一事，我知道奥贝斯坦想举荐谁为皇妃，但天下其实并非只有玛琳道夫小姐这一位优秀的女子。若皇妃一职这般重大，也应当公平竞争、胜者为上，但仔细想想，我们竟也列举不出身边还有多少优秀的女官，仿佛天下就只是男人的舞台。维斯特帕列男爵夫人——我虽然不算太喜欢她，却十分敬重她的实干才学——也不曾被委以什么重任，倒是些烂草包顶着贵族的头衔到处胡搅蛮缠。于是我想到，若我生为女儿，或者你生为女儿，我们的脑子里也只能被迫装着奶油蛋糕，恐怕走不到今天这一步。也就是说命运，居然是命运，我因为生来为男子的命运才走到现在，如果不是因为这个命运，吉尔菲艾斯……我们这十五年来的所为都是一场幻影。”  
君主两人对视，从凯撒的发言中吉尔菲艾斯看出今后即将出现的格局变化，那双锐利的冰蓝色双瞳中迸发着难以言喻的光彩。“我讨厌任何被命运所决定的一切，况且这根本称不上命运。女子若想要与男子共享权力、平起平坐，便只能依附男人才有所成就，实则也是对男性的一种不公。为此，应当认识到女子本该就与男子享有同样多的权力，而不必将自身限制在世俗观念里。”  
对于长姐像物品一样被父亲卖给皇帝做侍妾一事，莱因哈特始终介怀，却苦于不能反抗极权。考虑到这一点，会做出这番思考也在情理之中。然而就像多年前这位贵族子嗣越过那条栅栏向平民男孩伸出的手一般，这是过往任何帝王都不曾拥有过的胸襟——没有哪位极权者会不敢承认，自己若生为女性或许是可笑的不幸，却没有谁来改变这场牵涉了一半人类的不幸。  
古往今来有多少人的姊妹被卖给皇帝过？比起那些顺势攀附权贵的卑劣者，莱因哈特则真正意识到“姐姐是人而不是物品”。吉尔菲艾斯犹如见到了初遇时那个会发光的天使，直至今日他也想一刻不停地为人民带来福音。  
“十分惭愧，常年跟随在您身边，我竟然从来没有考虑过这些……这件事当与玛琳道夫小姐商量最为适宜。”  
金发凯撒点点头：“我也这么想。明日晚宴时即可，你同我一齐去说。”  
吉尔菲艾斯不由怔住，“可我对此毫无头绪，不能提出什么有用的建议啊。”  
“有你在，旁人都会好说话一些。”  
凯撒表面上这么说，实际的意思却是：有你在，我和旁人说话会轻松些。在威斯塔朗特事件之前，除了童年结识并始终相伴的挚友吉尔菲艾斯之外，莱因哈特没有和任何人亲近过，吉尔菲艾斯是他唯一无话不谈的交心伙伴，是他与外界的媒介。直到吉尔菲艾斯为保护他而重伤濒死，莱因哈特才强迫自己学会了与他人沟通的方式，其代价之大导致莱因哈特至今都不敢对吉尔菲艾斯表现得太过依赖，于是登基不久，他便将挚友派往海尼森，以防对方因他遭遇什么不测。  
“如是这样，我愿意与您同去；可如是这样，倒显得我不称职了。一旦我回到海尼森，平日里便帮不上您什么忙了。”  
“谁说的，这本来就是我理应力所能及的事，于你是份外之事。”  
想到不善于交际的莱因哈特会在错综复杂的人际之中多么惶然地周旋，每个人的每个字都可能像刀尖般刺中这位强者仍如少年般敏感的内心，吉尔菲艾斯百感交集，只觉胸口闷痛：“这本来……哎，莱因哈特大人，您就多依赖我一些吧。”  
金发的狮子帝对友人的感性一如既往地迟钝，用他悦耳又庄严的动听嗓音得出结论：“这是自然，本来我有你就足够了。”  
  
叙完旧，饮罢酒，二人泛起略微的醉意，像儿时那样躺在一起。两幅高大的躯体挤在一张标准规格的军用床上尤感逼仄，吉尔菲艾斯担心压到对方，一条胳膊悬在床沿上，侧过脸看着正望向星海的金发友人。  
“您还在看星星吗？”  
莱因哈特头也不回地点点头，“星星还是很美啊。不过我分辨不出哪一颗是海尼森。”  
“我在海尼森的时候，也分辨不出哪一颗是费沙。有时看久了，早上起床都困难。”  
金发青年轻笑：“以前倒是没发现你会这么执着于星星……”  
吉尔菲艾斯停顿了一会儿，坦诚说道：“不过是想到您也经常看星星，兴许我看久一点，我们的视线总会交汇。”  
莱因哈特闻言侧过身来，撑着额仔细地凝视红发挚友。心有灵犀的思念在二人间汇聚成一条强烈的纽带，他发现自己已经很久没有亲眼见到吉尔菲艾斯本人了，不禁抬手抚摸那一头柔软又鲜艳的火红发丝，将挚友额前的发梢卷在手指间把玩。手感还和记忆中的一样柔软，就连久违的温度也是分外熟悉的。  
深邃的碧蓝眼眸虔诚地望向他的主君、挚友，容纳得下星海宇宙的虹膜中却只专注地注视着一人，过去是如此，从今往后也将会是如此。  
莱因哈特的胸口忽然无比滚烫，只有在吉尔菲艾斯面前时，他的心脏可以不作为一颗霸主的心脏那样跳动，它可以像一个青年那样跳动，像一个军人那样跳动，像一个朋友那样跳动，甚至像一个少年那样跳动。扑通扑通地，让他畅然的胸腔浮起一阵阵灼热的痛。  
酒精的味道渐渐烧到面颊上，令莱因哈特的嘴唇干渴又发麻。他低下头，做了一件毫无预兆的事——他吻住了挚友额角的红发。虽然一转即逝，那一抹轻柔的触感已然融入血脉，向滚烫的心脏涌去。  
莱因哈特忽然愣了，他没意识到自己刚才做了什么。如果他是一位丈夫或是一位父亲，出于身份的职责，他会执行额吻这一任务，就像他一直以来会完美执行的其他任务；但他对吉尔菲艾斯的额吻算什么？他的朋友并不需要他的额吻呀。在那一刻，他心里甚至什么都没想，仅仅是下意识的冲动。  
红发挚友默不作声地看着他，目光中涌动着奇异又激烈的暗流，两人都为刚才的意外触碰陷入了某种困惑。一直以来，他们间的亲密从没有因性别与成长而有所相斥，故而在他人眼里，“亲密无间”一词无过之而有所不及，偶尔会传出些令莱因哈特匪夷所思的谣言。譬如提及他俩或有关系不洁，更有甚者造谣他俩在军校时期就打破了同性与未成年的禁忌——那些事莱因哈特甚至从来都没想过。  
与挚友相伴亲密，这理应感到奇怪吗？  
凯撒这么想着，再次凑近了挚友的脸，想知道心底为何开始悸动。他不能容忍自身的渴求被忽视，同样不能容忍自身的渴求对自己的理智有所隐瞒。他要将它从暗藏的角落里唤出来。  
额头……似乎还不够，眼睛也不够，脸颊有些微痒，嘴唇正是正确的地方。  
吉尔菲艾斯一直安静地被他触碰着，像睡着了一般，起伏的胸口却并不平静。莱因哈特没有问他的友人允不允许他这么做，因为吉尔菲艾斯一定与他所想一致，他从来不需要开口询问，吉尔菲艾斯也是希望他这么做的。  
金发的帝王立刻采取了攻势，遵从本能地吻住那双温润的嘴唇，直到挚友的舌尖抚摸着他的唇缝，他才意识到双唇相贴有更奇特的妙处。  
唇舌纠缠让空气渐渐变得燥热，莱因哈特白净的面庞晕起两瓣红霞，衬托着那双狭长眼眶里宝石般的苍蓝色眼珠犹如晚霞中的浮冰。在此之前，吉尔菲艾斯只在一个场合见到过如此神态的友人，那是莱因哈特在最钟情的战场上纵横驰骋的时候，他的面颊为激昂而红艳，双唇为胜券而勾起，美目为征服而灼灼。  
而他此时的模样多么温驯，娇柔却不脆弱，懵懂却不被动，每一次吐息都加重了吉尔菲艾斯对他的耽溺。  
是进一步的试探让他们再次四瓣相贴、持久地交缠，当吉尔菲艾斯不自觉地翻身罩住友人时，莱因哈特的手腕牢牢地抵在挚友结实滚烫的胸膛上，不让对方有下一步更冒犯的未知举动。但他不放弃和对方接吻，投入得似乎此时此刻的人生只剩下了接吻这一件事。  
初尝津液的两人你来我往地吻了数次，气喘吁吁地交换鼻息，四目相对中都是彼此不熟悉的情动。  
红发大公伏在挚友的身上，心无旁骛地注视着身下高傲的凯撒，那头披散的金黄色的长发，那双锐利璀璨的冰蓝色眼珠，英挺的鼻梁和蔷薇色的薄唇，无一不是他自幼便憧憬的延续。  
除了莱因哈特之外，吉尔菲艾斯不再有其他的亲近之人，因为他天生懂得人情世故，知道怎样理智地经营社会关系，而他的情感早在十岁那年的春天全数倾注在这位笑起来仿佛阳光穿透了水晶般的少年身上。只需要这一点他就明白过来，他和从前一样敬畏并钦佩着对方，交织在其中的眷恋却在源远流长的平淡中不安分地苏醒了。  
年轻气盛的躯体双双起了陌生的反应，红发大公垂下眼，谨慎地用手覆盖在凯撒的腿间。莱因哈特蹙起秀丽的眉头，寡欲却敏感的身体像被这只手点起了火，骇人的火苗一窜而起。他马上明白过来这是什么，却对它充满了未知感，下意识彷惶地揽住挚友的脖子，紧张得像回到了儿时第一次怕黑的夜晚：“吉尔菲艾斯，我不懂做这个……我是不是很奇怪？”  
“这么说的话，我也很奇怪……莱因哈特大人，除了今夜之外，我从没想过要做这个。”  
“‘你也很奇怪’，这是什么意思？”莱因哈特隐隐感觉到了什么，却模糊得令他很疑惑：“这表示什么？”  
红发大公温柔地注视着自己的主君，知道视野投放在光年之外的莱因哈特，倾尽一生也不会分得清凡人的七情六欲分别为何。“您不会懂得的……”  
“那就让我懂。”凯撒强硬地命令道，“告诉我我是你什么人，你就是我什么人……我们是对等的。”  
莱因哈特的感情同他一样炽热而专注，却从没有分开来过。除开长姐安妮罗杰在凯撒心中占据的那一方圣洁之地，吉尔菲艾斯几乎是他所有情感的托付——竹马，亲人，兄弟，君臣，战友，挚友，一个“爱人”怎么会嫌多？可吉尔菲艾斯怎么敢对莱因哈特坦白“您是我的一切”，那不就是企图将全帝国人民的主君霸为己有了吗？莱因哈特是光，生来就要照亮别人，吉尔菲艾斯是持火者，而不是盗火人。  
“您是我的唯一想要。”  
凯撒露出意外的表情，那双气势颇为凌厉的秀眉从而放松下来，姣好的面容看起来极为纯真、乖巧，就像一个普通的年轻人。“你好狡猾。”  
吉尔菲艾斯不禁一笑，他是很狡猾，因为莱因哈特已经得到了最想要的宇宙，从而无法将“唯一想要”与他划上等号。  
他尝试着低下头，紧张地凑近那双薄而柔软的嘴唇，金发青年身上的芳香灌进他的呼吸。  
莱因哈特一手揽住红发挚友的肩膀，弓起一条腿轻轻贴在对方身侧，在热吻中一点点用力将对方压向自己。他的挚友躯体滚烫，一种他从来没经历过的坚硬正与他的下体相抵。莱因哈特可能没明白这一举动代表了什么，又或者他明白，并且强烈地这么希望。  
一双军人的手熟稔地替他解掉了制服，两个青年在生疏中跌跌撞撞，凭借着至情的坚韧突破了迟来的阻碍，紧紧贴合着，渐渐一同起伏。  
红发青年动了第一下，紧接着是第二下、第三下……不可名状的强烈快感让他忍不住不断地动作，攀在他肩上的修长手指用力到指尖泛白。莱因哈特露出迄今为止最脆弱的神情，他扬起修长的脖颈叹出一连串难耐的吐息，欲望对他的折磨不亚于对他的恩惠。  
“……吉尔菲艾斯，你感到舒服吗？”  
“很舒服……莱因哈特大人……”  
“那就好……”  
狮子帝蹙着眉，渐渐咬住下唇，不经意地出声叫唤。他是渴求激烈的，渴求征服与对抗，吉尔菲艾斯便带给他刺激。  
华丽的卷发犹如金黄色的波浪铺散在洁白的军床上，凯撒白皙透亮的肌肤浮起一层令人眩目的蔷薇色泽，吉尔菲艾斯沉迷地看着对方，一秒也不曾转移过的专注从这一刻开始予以名正言顺的回报。  
“我不敢想象没有你，吉尔菲艾斯……不敢想象你有其他重要的人。”身陷欲火的莱因哈特搂着挚友的脖子，将头埋进对方的颈窝：“我不想把你交给任何人，哪怕我死了……”  
“您在说什么？”  
莱因哈特从来不觉得自己说出话有多么惊世骇俗，吉尔菲艾斯感到怀中的凯撒在轻不可闻地颤抖，心中更为惊讶，不由停了下来。待对方抬起脸，鼻尖红红的，却没有泪痕，只是目光水润。  
“我好自私啊，吉尔菲艾斯……”金发君主说道，然后吻住了红发挚友的嘴唇。  
在权倾天下的霸主的皮囊之下，莱因哈特本质只是个脆弱的少年，需要人无时不刻的呵护。吉尔菲艾斯一直居之不疑，他就是这个人。懵懂的莱因哈特一股脑儿地将情感全部交付给了他，而他早已全盘收下、逐一回应，两人注定无法分离。  
“请您不要把我交给任何人。”吉尔菲艾斯在喘息中恳切地回复，“如果您允许我任性的话，我只想把自己交给您……只想属于您。”  
他揽住凯撒纤柔的身躯，本能的冲动驱使他加快了冲击，两条尊贵的玉腿紧紧缠住他的腰际。  
  
凯撒宿舍里的台灯开到了天明。  
红发大公起来将灯关上，近侍艾密尔已经候在门口，他昨晚就知晓吉尔菲艾斯大公会和凯撒促膝叙旧，见到他并不惊讶，只是恭敬地向他道安。  
莱因哈特身着睡衣，不知吉尔菲艾斯几时给他换上的，身上也颇为清爽。艾密尔替凯撒更上崭新的军服，只觉凯撒的气质明显有哪里变了，却又说不出来，对方清了清嗓子，说话有些沙哑，却是另一番动听。  
金发青年从镜子里瞧见了站在身后与他同框的红发挚友，两人对视着，俊秀的眉头不觉又卸下防备，薄薄的嘴唇紧绷着没露出笑意，脸颊率先阵阵发红。  
艾密尔不巧撞见这稀罕的一幕，心头诧异，而一晃神，凯撒脸上仍然是那副所向披靡的傲气。  
一尘不染的雪白披风直垂靴边，闪耀的金黄色长发在晨曦中熠熠生辉。狮子帝向挚友伸出自己的左手，红发大公低下头，吻了吻凯撒空荡荡的无名指根。  
吉尔菲艾斯大公启程返回海尼森那天，凯撒站在落地窗前凝望，直至红色的旗舰在天边一角消失不见。  
众提督立在他身后，正在等待每朝的例会。莱因哈特转过头来，凌厉的冰蓝色眸子在众人脸上逐个扫过，清亮庄严的嗓音从会厅中央响起：“罗严塔尔元帅，卿以为海尼森领主当起来如何？”  
结合近日凯撒与吉尔菲艾斯大公连日出游不仅未曾厌烦反而日渐开朗的种种，异瞳男子立刻明白过来凯撒的意思，身体一僵，连连摆手，称吉尔菲艾斯大公治理有方，乃是陛下一等一的得力好手，其他人未必有资格顶替。莱因哈特不快地挑了挑眉，又转向他身边个子娇小的蜜发元帅，而米达麦亚乃众元帅之首，重中之重不便远离都城，他只得再看向下一个。  
有个人在等着凯撒的视线，不等莱因哈特点到他的名字，他便主动出列一步，一头橙发张扬飘逸。  
“陛下，臣——”  
“朕开玩笑的罢了。”  
凯撒冷冰冰地打断说，轻哼一声指挥各位就坐。  
半月后，就海尼森领主候选的匿名投票结果汇总到了凯撒的办公桌前。罗严塔尔一票，毕典菲尔特一票，奥贝斯坦获得了剩下的所有票。结果一目了然，匿名实为挽尊，莱因哈特一看便知其中的猫腻，却也不觉不妥，当即联络了吉尔菲艾斯，择日下了诏令命奥贝斯坦携爱犬与菲尔纳迁调海尼森，与吉尔菲艾斯大公交换职务。  
当鲜红醒目的巴巴罗萨泊入银白色的伯伦希尔旁的第二泊位，银河帝国就此迎来了空前的繁荣与安定，一直持续至今。


End file.
